


5SOS Group Chat

by flowercrownmikey



Series: Texting [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, M/M, Rambling, Secrets, Talk of sex, Texting, Unrequited Love, Yes homo, come out, everyone is slightly gay, i think thats it, in the band, kind of muke, side muke, which is actually requited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke: you guys hear that<br/>Luke: its the sound of high school me getting laid bc I was fucking lit obviously <br/>Michael: I hate you <br/>Michael: you ugly fuck <br/>Michael: tell me why ash and cal are gay now<br/>Calum: IT WASN'T GAY<br/>Luke: how does calum sound moaning your name ash?</p><p>OR/ Ashton and Luke really need to stop sharing secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5SOS Group Chat

**Ashton** : I had a threesome with Calum

 **Michael** : ...

 **Calum** : dude

 **Calum** : what the fuck

 **Luke** : I'm laughing so hard right now 

 **Luke** : you fucking idiot XD

 **Ashton** : I was supposed to send that to Luke...

 **Ashton** : my bad I'll leave now

 **Michael** : wait 

 **Michael** : you weren't going to tell me you had a threesome with Calum??

 **Calum** : he wasn't supposed to tell anyone he had a threesome with Calum

 **Ashton** : <3

 **Luke** : this is hilarious 

 **Michael** : how does that even happen

 **Ashton** : it was pretty simple really 

 **Calum** : ash no

Luke: ash yes XD

 **Ashton** : Calum was having sex

 **Ashton** : in walks me

 **Ashton** : bang 

 **Ashton** : threesome

 **Michael** : was the bang you passing out and the rest you dreaming?

 **Calum** : ^^ yes

 **Luke** : omg Ashton just told me about it on the phone holy shit you guys are so gay

 **Calum** : it wasn't gay

 **Michael** : I wanna know!!!!

 **Luke** : Mikey our band is half gay

 **Calum** : IT WAS NOT GAY

 **Calum** : there was a female involved that basically means no homo

 **Luke** : dude

 **Luke** : Ashton's literally on the phone to me as I text you telling me all the gory details

 **Michael** : I WANNA KNOW!!!! 

 **Calum** : aSHTON STOP

 **Ashton** : I always tell Luke my life 

 **Ashton** : since we started the band

 **Luke** : literally anything Ashton knows I know

 **Michael** : ...oh

 **Luke** : yep 

 **Michael** : ...oh

 **Ashton** : I'm sorry I can't help it 

 **Calum** : Luke how much do you know

 **Luke** : shut up gay, you're too gay for this chat and Ashton is in it

 **Ashton** : hey!

 **Luke** : lol michael thought i was hot in high school

 **Michael** : dammit Luke stop talking!!!!

 **Calum** : hahaha WHAT?

 **Calum** : he was literally a noodle

 **Ashton** : I'm sorry

 **Ashton** : people really shouldn't tell me their secrets unless they are comfortable with the whole band knowing. 

 **Luke** : that's why he hated me

 **Luke** : he was jealous bc I was all 'annoying and hot with the voice of an angel' 

 **Luke** : you guys hear that

 **Luke** : its the sound of high school me getting laid bc I was fucking lit obviously 

 **Michael** : I hate you 

 **Michael** : you ugly fuck 

 **Michael** : tell me why ash and cal are gay now

 **Calum** : IT WASN'T GAY

 **Luke** : how does calum sound moaning your name ash?

 **Ashton** : lUKE

 **Ashton** : SHHH 

 **Calum** : how much did you tell him?!

 **Luke** : everything

 **Ashton** : almost everything

 **Ashton** : ok no I told him everything but he usually keeps stuff to himself

 **Ashton** : why are you being a shit luke

 **Michael** : ??????

 **Michael** : luke please tell me stuff 

 **Calum** : Luke used to tell girls that you were gay and dating him so they'd leave you alone

 **Luke** : !!!

 **Luke** : NO I DIDN'T

 **Michael** : I knew I was fucking hot 

 **Michael** : you always cockblocked me wtf 

 **Calum** : yeah he did

 **Calum** : I can name at least seven girls 

 **Ashton** : the band is half gay

 **Ashton** : you and michael have been in love with each other for years

 **Ashton** : probably secretly married

 **Luke** : how did your fingers feel in Calum's ass, Ashton?

 **Michael** : WhAT THE FUCK 

 **Calum** : you can't prove anything

 **Michael** : that sounds pretty gay I'm sorry

 **Ashton** : Luke I tell you these things in confidence!

 **Luke** : ashton liked it when Calum bit his lip

 **Ashton** : S T O P

 **Michael** : 0-100 real fast 

 **Luke** : "You're so hot, Ash- f-fuck-"

 **Calum** : were you fucking there or something??

 **Luke** : Ashton tells me everything 

 **Ashton** : not anymore I don't

 **Ashton** : the space is open, whoever wants it speak first

 **Calum** : ME

 **Michael** : YES PLEASE 

 **Michael** : fuck

 **Calum** : quick Ash phone me and tell me secrets about luke 

 **Luke** : I'm sorry

 **Luke** : don't do that

 **Luke** : take me back 

 **Calum** : oh my god

 **Calum** : Luke still does the girl thing with Michael

 **Michael** : what

 **Michael** : whyyyyyy??? 

 **Calum** : bc Luke is muke af

 **Luke** : Cal speak up I can't hear you because there's so much of Ashton's dick in your mouth

 **Michael** : crying 

 **Ashton** : Luke once wet the bed at age 14

 **Luke** : the girl in the threesome barely got involved bc Ashton and Calum were too busy all over each other

 **Ashton** : Luke only lost his virginity because Michael called him a pussy for being the only virgin in the band 

 **Luke** : Ashton looks at our asses on stage just because he can

 **Ashton** : thats nothing

 **Ashton** : luke once caught calum in the shower and didn't bother looking away. Watched him for a full 5 minutes before he even realized he was staring 

 **Luke** : Ashton wrote us all valentines cards for our last year in school bc he was afraid we wouldn't get any and he put different girls names from our classes on them

 **Luke** : then when Calum found his and wanted to ask the girl out, he payed her to go on a date with him

 **Calum** : wait, seriously?

 **Ashton** : Michael was Luke's first kiss

 **Michael** : no I wasn't!

 **Ashton** : you were drunk and Luke came onto you bc he knew you wouldn't remember. 

 **Luke** : we blood swore that you wouldn't tell him that

 **Luke** : Ashton wasn't going to be in the band until I convinced him to be because he thought he'd fall in love with one of us 

 **Ashton** : Luke kissed Michael's step sister to get back at Michael for not remembering 

 **Michael** : w

 **Luke** : Ashton knew he was bisexual at age 15 and is still too afraid to act on it

 **Luke** : he's had sex dreams about Cal though

 **Calum** : guys

 **Calum** : you both need to stop

 **Ashton** : when Luke lost his virginity he cried 

 **Ashton** : sometimes he cries when he remembers it because he wasn't ready 

 **Ashton** : now he has trouble having a sexual connection with anyone bc of the experience

 **Michael** : fucking stop 

 **Michael** : both of you

 **Luke** : Ashton's been in love with Calum for over two years and the only reason he tells me everything is because he's scared that I'll tell Calum. 

**_Ashton Irwin has left the chat._ **

**Michael** : what just fucking happened

 **Michael** : that was so much personal shit

 **Calum** : I thought we all told each other everything anyway

 **Luke** : yeah well obviously not

 **Michael** : Luke seriously 

 **Luke** : no fuck him for telling you all that

 **Michael** : Luke I fucking knew most of the stuff Ashton was saying! 

 **Luke** : no you didn't?

 **Calum** : yes he did 

 **Calum** : the stuff Ashton was saying was stuff you've told us all at one point

 **Michael** : usually when you're drunk

 **Michael** : the only thing I didn't know was the first kiss/step sister thing

 **Michael** : which fuck you by the way

 **Michael** : Idc about her but I would've liked to have been at least half aware if my best friend was going to fucking make out with me 

 **Calum** : Ashton's in love with me?

 **Luke** : fuck 

 **Luke** : fuck I'm actually crying right now 

 **Michael** : don't freak out Cal

 **Calum** : Don't freak out????

 **Calum** : I'm sorry where have you been this entire conversation??

 **Calum** : did you not get the 'Ashton and I were in a threesome together' memo? 

 **Calum** : and now he's suddenly in love with me?

 **Luke** : not suddenly 

 **Luke** : over two years

 **Luke** : well it was over two years ago that I found out anyway

**_Michael Clifford has invited Ashton Irwin to the chat._ **

**_Ashton Irwin has left the chat._ **

**Michael** : fuck

 **Michael** : Cal you invite him 

 **Calum** : I don't think you understand Mike

 **Luke** : I've messed everything up

 **Calum** : Ashton's in love with me and we almost had sex the other day

 **Luke** : what????

 **Calum** : I thought he told you everything

 **Luke** : he didn't tell me that!

 **Calum** : yeah

 **Calum** : the threesome? After the girl left we didn't exactly stop?? We were like, ----- this close to having sex. 

 **Luke** : he didn't even tell me the girl left 

 **Michael** : the bigger issue is that Ashton is probably crying and thinking Calum hates him right now and hating himself and I really don't like it when Ashton feels that way because the scars on his arms really give me the fucking feeling that Ashton isn't very good at dealing with negative feelings 

 **Michael** : so can both of you stop being fucking selfish and get him back in the chat

**_Calum Hood has invited Ashton Irwin to the chat._ **

**Calum** : don't leave

 **Luke** : I'm so sorry

 **Luke** : I love you and I promise I was just mad but you weren't even saying things that were important and I shouldn't have outed you like that. I'm a fucking asshole. 

 **Luke** : I'm the biggest asshole in this band

 **Luke** : I tell girls that Michael is gay because I've seen him as mine since we were kids. 

 **Luke** : that's fucking embarrassing so I hope we're even

 **Ashton** : we're even

 **Michael** : awww, my little Lukeykins

 **Michael** : so protective of me

 **Michael** : perfect little hubby you are 

 **Luke** : see how much we've inflated his ego?? 

**_Ashton Irwin has left the chat._ **

**_Calum Hood has invited Ashton Irwin to the chat._ **

**Calum** : give me chance to speak Ash 

 **Calum** : I'm just trying to think of how I want to say what I'm going to say, ok, so give me chance 

**_Calum Hood has removed Luke Hemmings from the chat._ **

**_Calum Hood has removed Michael Clifford from the chat._ **

**Calum** : I don't know what to say

 **Ashton** : it's fine

 **Ashton** : seriously Luke wasn't supposed to bring that shit up

 **Calum** : would you have told me yourself?

 **Ashton** : of course not

 **Ashton** : and that's definitely a good thing

 **Ashton** : Look can we just go back to pretending you don't know and I'll go back to being blissfully ignorant of my own feelings

 **Calum** : Pretending I don't know? Ash I didn't know

 **Ashton** : ok there's no need to lie to protect my feelings

 **Ashton** : I got over it a while ago. I'm not fucking up the band because of something I knew would happen anyway. 

 **Calum** : Ashton  I  d i d n ' t  k n o w 

 **Ashton** : it's not like Luke didn't make it obvious all the time anyway, we always wrote together and he made me and you share hotel rooms and basically Luke needs to leave the band

 **Ashton** : I'm kidding

 **Ashton** : I think

 **Ashton** : I'm still mad at him 

 **Ashton** : there was no need to point it out 

 **Calum** : I DIDN'T KNOW

 **Ashton** : anyway I think I've embarrassed myself enough now

 **Ashton** : so I hope it isn't awkward whenever I get the courage to actually look you in the eye

 **Ashton** : I'm sorry, if that helps anything. 

**_Ashton Irwin has left the chat._ **

**Calum** : oh for fuck sake

**_Calum Hood has invited Ashton Irwin to the chat._ **

**Calum** : STAY

 **Calum** : I HONESTLY DID NOT FUCKING KNOW

 **Calum** : YOU FUCKING IDIOT LET ME TALK

 **Ashton** : we're texting but ok

 **Ashton** : I mean I don't know what needs to be said can we please just ignore the whole thing

 **Calum** : oh my god

 **Calum** : you're being impossible

 **Ashton** : what do you expect

 **Ashton** : I don't want to be rejected by my best friend

 **Ashton** : so on that note 

 **Calum** : DON'T

 **Calum** : YOU FUCKING DARE

 **Ashton** : I may sound like I'm handling this well over text but I'm really not and Luke is at my door trying to apologize and I just want to curl up in bed okay. I don't have the courage to hear whatever you've got to say to me right now so just reject me another day when I'm less crying and hating my life

**_Ashton Irwin has left the chat._ **

**_Calum Hood has invited Ashton Irwin to the chat._ **

**Calum** : I LOVE YOU. 

 **Calum** : I'M NOT REJECTING YOU. 

 **Calum** : please just let me speak this is exhausting

 **Ashton** : what

 **Calum** : why the fuck would I reject you Ash you've known me for a few years and you know me better than anyone

 **Calum** : I spend more time with you than I do with all of my family combined

 **Ashton** : tours

 **Calum** : because I want to. 

 **Ashton** : oh

 **Calum** : so you don't have like seven things to say to me right now? I can finally talk, yay!

 **Calum** : look we almost had sex the other day, I mean, if that doesn't say there's something there then I have no idea what does

 **Calum** : your fingers were literally inside of me jesus

 **Ashton** : I didn't want to get my hopes up

 **Calum** : well thank fuck for Luke 

 **Calum** : apparently you were never going to grow balls 

 **Ashton** : what are you saying exactly

 **Calum** : I'm saying lets date

 **Calum** : try it out

 **Calum** : let's also actually have sex

 **Ashton** : wow ok

 **Calum** : you sound thrilled -.-

 **Ashton** : no I promise I am I'm just shocked

 **Calum** : also lets troll Luke really hard and pretend one of us is leaving the band

 **Ashton** : YES

 **Calum** : ok are you ready?

 **Calum** : I'll be the one who's leaving, you be all heartbroken and shit

 **Ashton** : :)))

**_Calum Hood has invited Michael Clifford to the chat._ **

**Calum** : mikey we're trolling Luke

 **Calum** : I'm leaving the band

 **Michael** : ???

 **Calum** : revenge

 **Michael** : go for it

**_Calum Hood has invited Luke Hemmings to the chat._ **


End file.
